Shay and Alyssa's Story
by RhythmicBlues
Summary: Callum finds a baby in the woods and raises her. It's 1640 and Sora is pregnant with Shay. A few years later Shay and Callum's adopted daughter are best friends. Shay is sweet kind and the best friend anyone could have. What happened to Shay to make him so evil? End of story will contain a spolier from Taken by Storm.


"Do we really have to leave her?" a tall elegant lady in a beat up dress asks close to tears.

"Yes, Helena." The older man next to her snarled and yanked the small sleeping bundle out of her pale skinny arms. "Do you want to be un-married forever?"

"No, father." She said quietly. The lady had to be no older than sixteen.

"I am still angered that you laid with that weakling." The man said glaring at his daughter. His daughter falls silent. The man sets the baby on the ground next to a tree. The lady cried out trying to reach for her newborn baby.

"Let's go." He said roughly and dragged her away. The baby slept for a while until she woke up. She was too young to still see anything so she cried out, hungry. A lone she-wolf trots by hearing something crying. All of her pups had been killed by a strange illness and weakness so she took pity in the baby.

She walks up to the baby and nudges her. The baby cries again but reaches up to the she-wolf. She snorts and lies down next to the baby. She lays on her side close enough for the baby's mouth to reach her nipple. The baby quickly drinks the milk. Once the baby was done the she-wolf wrapped her body around the baby to keep her warm. The baby falls asleep once again.

6 months later.

The little girl crawls around her wolf-mother. Her mother had been acting differently than usual. She was walking slower and hadn't been able to hunt for herself or the girl. She was now lying down breathing and her chest moved up and down. The baby babbles something and lies down next to her. The she wolf's heart beat slows down more and more then she stills. The baby babbles again patting her mother but got no reaction. The baby screams and cries. The baby sat there crying for two hours until she heard footsteps. She quiets down suddenly and turns to the sound.

There stood a well-built man. He wasn't very tall but he was built like a cowboy. Callum had a look of confusion written on his face. The little girl crawls over to the man and grabs onto his trousers.

"Well hello there little girl, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he said picking up the little girl. The girl giggled.

"Is that your mother?" he asks. She just babbles something and moves her lips in a strange way. "Are you hungry?" She moves her lips around again.

"Let's take you back to Sora." He said. "You need clothes too since you are a lady." He walks away quickly with the child in his arms. She starts screaming because she wanted her mother.

"Hush." He said and took the child deeper into the woods. They reach a clearing and see a house with a lady outside reading a book. She slams it shut when she heard him walking up to her house.

"What have we got here?" she asks getting off her porch. A huge man walks out from the house to stand next to the woman.

"I found her. She had been raised by a she wolf but the wolf had died." Callum said.

"And she survives for this long?" Sora said surprised as she took the naked child out of Callum's arms.

"I know but we need to get her a dress." Callum said. Sora nodded.

"I'll go out to buy one." She said. Callum handed her a pouch of money. She accepts it and hands Callum the girl to him. She returns back to her house and comes out back in a dress and her hair done up elegantly. She and Lance disappear into the woods. Callum covers the child in a blanket until Sora and Lance returned with some dresses of different sizes.

"I'll change her." Sora said. She changes the child into clothes and the girl tugs on them uncomfortably.

"No, don't pull." Sora said gently removing her tiny hands from the dress.

"I hope our kid is easy." Sora said patting her growing stomach. Lance nods and wraps an arm around her.

"I'm not sure if we can take care of her since we have a pup on the way." Sora said. Callum nods.

"I understand but what I should I do?" Callum asks. The mighty alpha not knowing what to do once in his life.

"You should take her." Sora said softly. "Humans would only reject her."

"I know but taking care of a kid is something I'm not used to." Callum said frowning.

"Then it's something new to learn." Sora said smiling faintly. She picks up the girl and gives her to Callum.

"I have to name her." Callum said.

"Well think about it. A name is important." Sora said nodding and left the room. Callum got the hint and left the house. Callum walked a short distance to his house. He had just moved to America with his pack.

"A name." Callum said to the girl.

"How about Alyssa?" he asks the girl but she was dozing off already forgetting her mother. He smiles and enters his house.


End file.
